Blue Tempest
by DECOMA
Summary: AU VALKUBUS: Tamsin Valkirk a tough but insecure new History teacher at Dal high school doesn't know her way in life, but Bo Dennis the alluring Psychology teacher knows exactly who she is. After a quick encounter in the headmistress's office (The Morrigan) will her life ever be the same? Soon Tamsin finds out something dark and evil is coming...
1. Prologue

**Saturday**

**Tamsin, 20:00**

Orange shining liquid splashed into the shot glasses as Tamsin Valkirk poured her last shots of being a student. It was the last saturday she would have where she would be a free person, not tied down to a teaching job, not tied to a career, a free woman. It would all change on Monday morning when she walked into Dal high school to meet her new tutor. Music boomed around her in the club, her friends jumping around her, grinding against each other, laughing at their immuturity. Tamsin turned with the tray to face the large crowd in the club, smiling a twisted smile and her friends gathered around.

"Ok, listen up! This shit storm is about to get messy and I want to spend my last independent saturady with my main Faes, whos up for red light liquor and a hard partying?" Tamsin shouted across the music, her friends all cheered in response, taking their shots, lifting their wrists and downing in one. They all cheered again, laughing and dancing themselves into the crowd leaving Tamsin with a tray in one hand and an empty shot glass in the other. Her eyes drifted to the floor, and up to the bar as she placed the tray down and sighed. It would be the last night that she would properly see her friends, tomorrow she moved on with her life, leaving this chapter behind her, starting a fresh. Tamsin was always the strong one, but that was in front of people when she had company, and right now in this room of Fae she was weak.

**Bo, 20:00**

"Listen here buddy I don't take kindly to advances that I don't consent to, so how about you take your minion over there and leave before I kick your ass!" Bo pulled her daggers from her boots and pointed the blades at the mens throats. They put their hands up by the heads, one a little more enthusiastically than the other. The pale white stick of a man looked to Bo through the still city air, the graffitied walls of the alley way blocking passers by from the scene.

"Sweetness, we are only here to have a little fun." The man waved his large friend to get closer to Bo, who jumped her place to get a shot at both of them, swaying between knees to assess which one to attack first.

"You take another step and that foot will go so far up your arse you wont be able to walk again." The man slowed his advacne, and looked to the leader for advice. The leader smoothed his greasy black and licked his lips sighing in frustration.

"Look here succubus, you cannot just go around killing humans that belong to Fae! Especially not your Dark Fae bosses." The man, looked agonised but suddenly advanced on Bo, she slashed her daggers in the air but imediately her arms froze mid attack, she stared at them willing them to go on and stab the man but they wouldnt budge. Her arms began to come back down, her wrists turning the dagger sto point towards her throat.

"What the hell is this?" Bo screamed exasperated from the invisible force that was now pushing her hand towards her.

"The thing is Bo, you don't mess with a mesmer. Now if my boss wasn't your boss, and she hadn't given me explicit instructions not to harm a hair on your pretty little head I would have you!" Vex, turned his arm and the power made the blade fall to her side and her struggle come to nothing, Bo was breathing really hard, gasping for control over herself.

"Well, I guess some little boy didnt get to play with his toys when he was young, or do you just love stealing them from others?"

"Finally she admits to being the mighty Morrigans bitch!" Vex looked to the large man, and gestured his hand for him to leave. "The morrigan wants to see you, right now."

"Well I guess she'll have to wait, I have a party to attend." Bo pushed her hair behind her head and pulled it up into a pony tail, smoothing it with her fingers, before she got into her Camero, hit the gas and sped form the alley to the main road and into the distance, leaving Vex and the large man frustrated in the alley, kicking themselves.

**Tamsin, 20:30**

"Hello stranger." A familiar voice beckoned to Tamsin, her face cracked into a smile and she looked up to meet the eyes of one of her friends, her eyes were green and her lips bright red. There was something strong about her friend and she knew that she would always need her in tough times.

"You caught me." Tamsin said, grabbing a drink handed to her by the barmaid, winking and taking a sip. Tamsin's hand shook slightly but her throat ignited at the sweet taste of the liquor and she felt like she was drinkings gods own drink.

"You invite us all out and then you hide by the bar? Tam, I think maybe you arent enjoying yourself?"

"Amelia, this is one shit sandwich that doesnt eat like a meal." Tamsin laughed and took another sip of her drink, feeling the fumes fill her nose and the spirits flow through her veins.

"How about we get out of here, go some place quieter?" Amelia licked her lips slightly, touching Tamsin's drinking hand. Tamsin didnt return the gesture and smiled awkwardly, looking to the floor. Amelia stepped a foot closer and went to kiss Tamsin's neck. Amelia's short black lycra skirt revealing her sheer tight coverd thighs.

"Look, I am just not in the mood ok, I have a lot on my mind." Tamsin snapped. Quickly Tamsin's solid facial expression returned and she let her emotions be silenced. But her body couldnt resist the invitation in front of her, the alcohol letting her mind slip onto the possibilities of seeing Amelia naked underneath her...It would be the last chance to let herself go before all her responsibilities caugh up with her... Tamsin grabbed Amelia's face and their lips connected, roughly searching each other, her tongue outlining Amelia's lips. Tamsin could feel Amelia's hands on her bare sides, and it felt good. But the alcohol was making its way back up.

She let go, pausing for a moment, a look of horror stuck her and she stared at Amelia. Amelia totally oblivious to the mountain that was trying to crawl its way up Tamsin's throat. She threw herself past Amelia, cascading violently through the crowd searching for the ladies toilets. The music was making her head dizy; she bounced off of fae dancing, pixies with angled ears gave her dirty looks, but it didnt matter, illness struck her forehead and she was burning up. A ladies toilet sign hit her, as she pushed through the door and dropped herself by a toilet basin just in time for the puke to come up. Once it was all out, Tamsin wipped her ill mouth and sat there for a bit leaning against the cubical wall.

"What have I come to?" Tamsin sarcastically asked herself, her hand half heartedly trying for the rope flusher, catching it and pulling.

**Bo, 20:30**

The Camero roared itself stopped, she took the keys out of ignition, smiled slightly at the ground and walked on the damp path towards the Dark Fae club. 'Carpe Noctem' the name of the club was illuminated on a black sign above the doors in a silver light. The doors were made of cherry oak and when she pushed them open the smell of alcohol and sex drove her mad. Immediatly she pulled her leather jacket loose to reveal her low cut black lycra top, her white gold necklace complimenting her glowing blue eyes. She breathed in the air and licked her lips, walking towards the bar, stroking differnet peoples arms as she went. The Bass dropped and the people jumped and began dancing wildly, their arms in the air. Usual scents filled her nose and the aura's of sexual tension made her whole body excite and her core wet.

But there was a new scent she hadnt tasted before, her eyes widened and she saw the blonde girl running towards the ladies toilets, she pursed her target, watching the slender body pulsing, the aura flowing off her, tantalising Bo's hunger. The blonde was wearing a loose fitting very low cut silk blouse and tight black skinnies, her black shiny heels barely supporting the stumbling mess. _Something must be wrong with the girl_, Bo thought in her run for her. Her hunger burned as she got closer, the girl stumbled into the toilets and before the door closed Bo could see her dash for the toilet and collapse. Bo pushed herself through the door and caught her prey.

"I think you are a hot mess." This time an unfamilliar voice came from behind Tamsin, tiredness and alcohol clouded her thoughts and vision, but she made out a warm face staring back at her, her hair was long as brown put up in a pony tail, at least Tamsin thought it was. The leather jacket she wore rubbed against her back as the new woman soothed her.

"Well arent you the prettiest Fae in town." Tamsin slurred, awkwardly smiling as her eyes rolled back and she puked again. Tamsin's voice was sarcastic, but serious a humor she had developed from years of never trusting anyone.

"Why thank you, but I dont really think you are in any state to be flirting." Bo rubbed Tamsin's back. "I'm Bo, and you can thank me later." Bo's arms lifted Tamsin off the floor and clung to her for support. Tamsin's legs found their footing and she attempted to walk to the bathroom door before falling on her own feet, she thought she saw Bo's eyes glowing blue.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Tamsin asked innoccently, she saw what looked like Bo questioning herself, before Bo replied.

"I knew a girl that was in your situation once, and I don't want what almost happened to her to happen to you ok. Think of it as a Faevor." Bo laughed, pulling Tamisn back up in her drunked state, she admired Tamsin's beautiful toned torso underneath her white almost sheer silk shirt, before snapping out of it and carrying her new fae out of the bathroom.

"What are you the Fae cops? Come to arrest little old Tamsin" Tamsin slurred, tiredness overcoming her. "It is entirely possible that I dont feel so good." Tamsin said before it all blacked out.

Bo grabbed her dagged from her bag and put it in her boot for protection, an unknown fae was now in her care, totally drugged up and vulnerable, she should at least protect herself. As she walked her through the crowd, girls suddenly gathered around the two of them, they seemed to all recognise the girl, Tamsin, and so Bo let them talk.

"Woah, what are you doing with our friend!" The girls were a little too preppy, and seemed to not fit with Tamsin's drunken straight faced tough look. Bo was uneasy and so held on tight to Tamsin.

"Who are you?" Bo asked directly to the most energetic of the bunch, a dark haried woman with brilliant geen eyes and bright red lipstick.

"Who are you more like and what are you doing with our friend?" Bo was skeptical, and shifted her position, Tamsin began to come around slightly a glass in her hand from somewhere, she swayed and stared at her friends who were all just as drunk.

"This is Bo, isn't she just the sweetest thing." Then Tamsin dropped the glass, Bo took this as an opportunity to leave, the green eyed girl holding Bo's sight as they left.

"I'm taking her home, she has had enough to drink." Bo left out the fact she thought Tamsin had been drugged. Bo's hunger grew to its maximum and she stumbled slightly, but managed to get Tamsin in the front seat and drive home.

The doors to Bo's ramshackle house pushed open as she dragged a dilirious Tamsin through the door, she pulled her to the coach, dropped her and shut the door. Light from the ceiling shone on the sofa, illuminating Tamsin's perfect skin and deep icy, if not a little glazed over, blue eyes. _What am I going to do with you? _Bo thought, and went upstairs to find a spare blanket. Tamsin stared at the roof; made of wooden planks placed in random directions, which physically should even exist at the angles they did and impossibley stayed up there. In her dellirium her eyes began to close, her hands went to her silk blouse and began to unbutton it, her fingers fumbeling, eventually she just ripped it from her and sat in her tight jeans and black bra. Her mouth was numb and she felt totally relaxed, her extra shots before and secret ones in the club were a bad idea. Beeping made her look around her the room she was in, it has a make shift kitchen space with a table crammed full of stuff; empty wine bottles, large glass jars of cereals and cheese puffs, flowers and make shift thrift decorations. _Whatever this place is, it had some sort of style_, Tamsin thought.

Bo grabbed a blanket from her drawes, and breifly looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes were now brown, but this new girls scent aroused her to new levels she hadnt felt before. Before she could get herself to the staircase Kenzi jumped out from behind a wall.

"Why is there a drugged up fae on our couch?" Kenzi held a baseball bat in both of her hands, prepared to fight the new fae. Bo smiled and gave Kenzi a reassured look.

"Kenzi, nice to see you too, the mission went great thanks for asking." They laughd, Kenzi relaxed her hold on the bat, still a little unsure.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"Yes, how could I forget getting drugged and almost having a gross encounter with some sweaty dude!"

"Well, this girl Tamsin, I think she was drugged. I dont know why but there is something different about her, she is nothing like I have enountered before and I think she is new to the area...I just wanted to make sure she was ok."

"So you just brought some randomo, hot ass fae, who you have never met into our house...great Bo, totes amazeballs." Kenzi put the bat down by the wall and walked with Bo to meet the girl.

Tamsin watched as Bo and some other girl walked towards her, both were blurred in her haze and she smiled widely at them.

"Hey sorry dudes, guess I got drugged?" Tamsin said and then her smiled faded and she fell asleep. Bo placed the blanket over her. Kenzi grabbed Tamsin's belongings before Bo could stop her and ran to the computer.

"Kenzi what are you doing?" Bo asked and followed her.

"I am doing a search, finding out who and _what _we are dealing with."

"Whatever she is, is passed out on our sofa, she isnt going to do much harm."

The screen shone on Kenzi's light eyes, she typed fast, and read through what she found.

"So her name is Tamsin Valkirk...Recently moved here...She's Dark apparently...oh look hey!" Bo leaned over her to see the screen. "She works at your school!" Bo scowled and read the name again.

"I've never heard that name before." Bo questioned, looking at the girl snoring on the sofa. Kenzi scrolled through the information and smiled and turned to Bo.

"Thats because she is brand new, starts in two days, well-" Kenzi looked to the clock now showing midnight. "-Actually, she starts tomorrow...It's her first Fae job." Kenzi grinned at her snooping skills and too looked at the girl who was turning over, her arms above her head and hanging off the edge.

"What do we do?" Bo asked, moving to get a glasses of wine from the cooler.

"I guess we can make sure she is ok and then send her home?" Kenzi tapped her painted fingers on the table and pushed back from the desk on the chair. She took the glass of white wine Bo offered around the front of the desk, side by side with her bestie.

"Good luck on monday, its a fae fae world out there." Bo and Kenzi clinked their glasses and looked to Tamsin, taking a sip and sighing.


	2. Chapter 1 Confusion

**Monday**

**Tamsin 8:00**

Blue reflected in the crystal mirror as Tamsin placed her beaded blue necklace around her neck. Her hands pressed her flat black tight dress down over her flat toned stomach, and followed to her thighs. Silver bangles hung around her delicate wrists, she touched the hem of the dress, and looked down over her sheer tights, and down to her professional black heels. Tamsin's head tilted at the sight, smiling at her professional/sexy look. With one last check in the mirror she flattened her hair, pulled tighter on her hair band, straightened her dark red lipstick and exited her apartment for Dal High school for the gifted and talented.

**Bo 8:00**

_Beep Beep Beep...smash! _A hand slammed down on the top of the alarm clock that woke Bo from her slumber; it was her own perfect slightly tanned hand, joint to her naked body.

"Shit!" Bo's arm leant on her forehead as she tried to wake herself up. Her other pulled the covers off her naked self and she walked to the bathroom, leaving a beautiful woman silently sleeping in her bed.

"Kenzi why didn't you wake me? It's the first day of term!" Bo pulled on her black tights, then struggled on her pencil skirt a brush was chewed between her teeth as Kenzi ran over to her with a fresh ironed white blouse in her arms.

"Totes sorry dude, I overslept too! Here's your top, I made you a cute little first day back care package and lunch, it's in the kitchen, don't pray on new students and please please tell me if there are hot transfers because I totally, totally need some Kenzi sexy time." Kenzi strained her voice in need and smiled as Bo brushed her hair straight and pushed it behind her shoulders.

"Do I ever tell you how much I adore you."

"Not nearly enough." Kenzi replied helping Bo pull on her blouse. Bo grinned at her and finished by adding her white gold necklace a quick dash of foundation, some pale pink lipstick and her signature smoky eyes which she perfected years ago.

"Kenz I love you, but please don't get into trouble, I am only gone a few hours, no house parties, no orgies, no sex...unless I am invited." Bo played mother and Kenzi stuck her tongue out at her in response.

**Tamsin 8:15**

The door to her truck swung open, a bit of mud dust fell from her car.

"Shit I probably should have got this cleaned first." Tamsin awkwardly got out of the car unsure of where to put her feet on the freshly paved tarmac. Her manicured hands grabbed her truck door, she reached in, got her bag and closed it.

-_Wolf whistle- _"Hey, nice ass!" A gangly spotty jock walked behind Tamsin on the path to school, Tamsin looked to him totally embarrassed but gave him a death stare which made him shut up straight away and walk briskly from the car park. Tamsin dropped her keys, leaned down to pick them up but at her eye line were two dirty black converse trainers. On standing up, she loomed over a late teenage girl with reddish brown hair, her smile was shy, but she held Tamsin's keys her in her hand.

"Hey, my names Katarina...your keys?" She handed them to Tamsin who smiled embarrassed again, and looked to the floor. The girl continued to stare at Tamsin's face, she hugged her folders with her arms which were covered in her pale pink hoodie. Tamsin smirked at the girl and mouthed a thank you and began to walk towards the schools entrance.

"You're the new teacher right? Miss Valkirk, I am your new student...but I like to get ahead in class-" Tamsin put her hand up to gesture silence, the girl shut her mouth. Tamsin placed her feet one foot in front of the other on the damp concrete, slight rain sprinkled down from the other cast sky. The girl hopped along side her. Tamsin realised she had only been there once for an interview and that was only in one room by the student quarters (students stayed their all the time, it was a Fae and Human boarding school, the Fae part was sill unknown to the humans).

"Actually can you help me find the reception I need to sign in?" Tamsin stared at the floor as she walked, then looked helplessly at Katarina. The girl brightened up and quickened her step, heading right down the long path. Tamsin looked to the sky, frowned and followed the girl who was already pissing her off with her preppy style and upbeat mood.

**Bo 8:15**

The school parking lot was as always jammed with students, parents and those who didn't really know what they were doing there. Bo slammed the horn in impatience. Students walking by gestured swears at her as they weaved in and out of the cars, filtering into the main entrance. The school was magnificent, a towering red brick Victorian structure, large rows of windows covered the expanse of walls, giant dark oak wood doors made the entrance, a smaller normal sized double door let the students into the school; _A door within a door, lost its novelty years ago_, Bo thought. The car park seemed to let up and she quickly nabbed a spot in front of the main path, next to a new looking but worn dirty truck. Bo grabbed her things, opened the door, slammed it shut and strutted up the main path to the reception.

**Tamsin 8:30**

Tamsin stood at the reception desk leaning her arms on it. The desk itself was at chest height, smartly dressed pixie looking people typed at computers chewing gum. Tamsin was nervous, conscious about everyone's movements behind her, feeling their eyes run up and down her body. Anger and violation built up inside of her, she rolled her eyes and turned around to meet the faces, her stance threatening, their faces turned to shock and the scrambled away through some glass doors to the main corridor.

"Miss Valkirk, are you signing in?" One of the pixie receptionists asked her. _How was it that no one noticed their ears sticking out?_ Tamsin thought.

"Yes, that's me." Tamsin was slightly tipsy, like always, as she smiled to the pixie. The pixie stopped chewing her gum momentarily and stared at Tamsin, who looked to the floor, then smiled cooly at the woman. The woman began typing again.

"Just a moment." The woman said and ignored Tamsin.

**Bo 8:30**

Bo pushed the heavy doors open, sliding past nervous pale faced students on their first day.

"Hello, I am Miss Dennis, Welcome to Dal high school for the gifted and talented if you would like to make your way to the main hall for the grand meeting at 8:45 its down the corridor and clearly signed on the left." Bo announced, lost faces smiled at her and she returned the kind greeting, they all walked in a huddle down the corridor whispering like a swarm of bees.

**Tamsin 8:31**

Tamsin heard a swarm of people shuffling from somewhere, she turned her head even the pixies stopped typing to see the pack of nervous people piling through the large glass doors to the main corridor. Her slight tipsiness made her amused at the crowd, their scared expressions making her happy somehow, all of that doubt about their school futures making her hungry. _Hunger?_ Tamsin thought, _Why was she hungry, and what for?_

**Bo 8:32**

Bo walked into the reception to see Tamsin standing there nervously tapping her fingers on the high desk her back facing her. She took the opportunity to look at Tamsin's beautiful figure, _when she wasn't puking her brains up or crashed on a sofa she was actually really hot. _Bo walked up behind her, her hands went to reach for Tamsin's side her hunger stinging in her body. Bo's mouth opened slightly, she didn't even realise the pixies typing had stopped, she was soley focused on the overwhelming sensation in her pants. Tamsin turned her head and noticed Bo blue eyes glowing and staring lustfully at her own mouth.

"What the hell!" Tamsin grabbed Bo's wrists and without thinking Bo sent waves through her her hands, Tamsin shook her head at the sensation, battling with herself whether to jump and have hard rough sex with Bo or to push her away, and hurry to her new class. Instead they both froze.

"Oh god I am so sorry." Bo was confused with her hunger, but that deep dark feeling of horror that Tamsin instilled in her made her feel uneasy, she felt that strong red aura around Tamsin, knew that she felt it too, but there was too much doubt. Bo let go, her eyes turned deep brown, her breathing fast. Tamsin's face was distorted in anger that someone had touched her, but being slightly under the influence made her face seem comical. The pixies stared dumb founded and their fingers slowly continued typing.

"Miss Valkirk your tutor is waiting for you...room 71." The pixies announced in unison, Tamsin turned her head to look at their freaky shit, when she turned back, Bo was gone.

Quiet voices whispered from the inside of room 71, as Tamsin approached up the stairs. Before she could get to her tutor, a man in a black tightly fitted but not flattering slightly shiny suit stepped in her path. Her hand grasped the banister and she looked the man up and down, a smile scraped across his pale small featured face.

"Hello Miss Valkirk, new history teacher on the block." His English accent startled Tamsin at first, but then she waited for something more to his point. He extended his thin but strong hand, she hesitated. "I am your colleague at this fine establishment, the names Mr. Fiddler, but you can call me Vex." Tamsin laughed at the name, but shook his hand.

"Hello Mr. Fiddler." Her sarcastic tone was obvious but Vex brushed it off.

"You have a class to get to missy" Vex leaned against the opposite wall, looking at his dirty finger nails. Tamsin smiled awkwardly but confidently at him, somehow even though he disgusted her she felt less conscious around him.

"See you later fiddler."

"I look forward to it."

Tamsin hovered by the oak door, her heels clicking made the students within silence, she pushed the handle up and fake smiled, her blonde hair shining in the candle chandelier, the class were silent as they saw her beauty sashay to her desk. They didn't notice the tipsiness in her walk as her heels unsurely took her and sat her down.

"I am your new tutor, Miss Valkirk, I have a few basic rules; Don't piss me off, don't do anything stupid, do'nt ruin my day, do exactly as I say...and enjoy yourselves." The students looked at each other not really wanting to be the first person to speak. A confident boy put his had up and smiled shly at her.

"Miss Valkirk I am Lesley, I am repeating my last year, I know these walls pretty well-"

"Great!" She interrupted, "That's a great idea, guys stand up say your name and some dumb thing about yourselves to introduce yourself or some sh-thing" Tamsin corrected herself, whilst she searched slowly through the drawers, plain paper, some loose pens and _Jackpot_, Tamsin thought; a half full bottle of whiskey. She looked up in case someone had see her find her gold, no one had, everyone was too busy avoiding her eye.

"Well as I started..." Lesley stood up, smoothing his shirt and blazer, which was not customary, everyone could wear what they wanted, Tamsin hated him already.

"I'm lesley, obviously, I am taking the year again, the school just couldn't get enough of me...or the fact that I didn't get the grades for University...anyway, I am your person for all he gossip, I live for it!" Lesley winked at Tamsin who tilted her blonde head and smiled sinisterly.

"Anyone else." The amount of fucks Tamsin gave could not be counted, she put her polished heeled feet on the desk and leaned back in her big Oak chair.

"I'm Katarina." Tamsin looked up, the first student she met since being here, automatically she liked her for some reason. "I am super good at reading people." _Fae_, Tamsin thought. "Yes." Katarina replied, and winked at Tamsin, who tilted her head in respect and took a sneaky swig of her whisky, saving the taste in her mouth. "And I don't think that's appropriate do you?" Tamsin put the bottle back in the drawer and scowled at her.

"I think you have said to much." Tamsin vaguely waved her hand at the girl and another student stood up and announced themselves as Haden or something, Tamsin didn't really care.

At once a bell shrilled it sound through the room and halls, Tamsin shot up out of her chair, dagger in hand looking for the source of the cry,

"Jesus, what the hell is that." Tamsin was taken over by some dark primal instinct, and as she realised that it was just the bell signalling the start of lesson one she looked about the room at the terrified students, Katarina slightly laughing at the back of the room.

"Go, get to class you'll be late!" Tamsin spat at them, realised where she was and smiled superficially, they all creepily smiled back in turn and filled out of the room. The door closed sharply behind them. Tamsin got off of the desk, sat in her chair, pulled the whisky out and gulped. Clapping came from the area of the door, and she looked, eyes wide, lips drinking from the bottle as Vex clapped his way over to her, smirking with glee.

"What a wonderful performance my lady, utterly breathtaking, and the way you pulled a dagger out on them... A* teaching!" He perched himself on the edge of the desk, she suspended the bottle in mid air.

"What can I say, I was born to teach." Her snarky comments were so in place, but not in Tamsin's own head, something in her was hiding even from herself, her confused stare conveyed to Vex and he jumped up, excitedly, grabbed her arms and pulled her up.

"Hey!" Tamsin stood her, pulling her dress which had ridden up down.

"Oh please, don't adjust yourself for me, me likey." Vex licked his lips, Tamsin shoved his shoulder and he laughed, she couldn't help but laugh too. They caught each others eyes.

"You are going to be alright Miss Valkirk." He headed towards the door, handed her a piece of scrunched paper and smiled.

"What's this?" Tamsin asked.

"Well I figured you are a teacher right, so you should probably teach some lessons, these are yours for today." She opened the paper, the scrawled numbers were slightly smudged but she made it out.

"Good thing I can track, don't even need a map." Tamsin smiled, she would like this Vex guy.

The door opened to a classroom in mid conversation she wondered why the class were so well behaved, before realising Bo was stood at the black board, turned writing tasks on the board in chalk. Tamsin tilted her head in frustration, as much as she liked Bo in a strange way, she had trained for years at University to be a history teacher. Even if Tamsin acted like she hated her new job, it was what she felt her role in life was...and it helped the Fae, and therefore helped her.

"Ah Miss Valkirk, I'm sorry I had a free period and I found your lesson plan-"

"Found? Miss Dennis can I talk to you outside for a moment." Bo checked her up and down, smiled to the class and hastily walked with Tamsin outside of the room.

"What the hell do you think your're doing, you totally just stole my class, now they aret' going to respect me, and not to mention you took my lesson plan from my-"

"Look, Tamsin, I just stepped in you weren't around, this school is very special it employs great teachers and it doesn't take kindly for drunken charades." Tamsin looked to the floor and rolled her eyes, quickly glancing through the classroom door window on the class which was busy working.

"Ok, thank you Bo." Tamsin said cooly, staring into Bo's eyes, totally unsure whether she wanted to kill her or kiss her, Tamsin's eyes floated to Bo's plump pink lips, licking her own...

"Great, see you later." Tamsin snapped, opening the door and walking into her class, wiping the white chalk away in a white dust mist, and turning to her class, her blue beaded necklace clacking together.

Bo, watched Tamsin for a while though the door, as she introduced herself, the topic and asked the class questions, _even if she is drunk she plays the human teacher role very very well. _Bo adjusted her white blouse and walked down the hall way, her heels clicking alerting everyone in their classrooms that she was walking past. Men paused at the chalk boards fantasising about her tantalising body, before realising where they were. Student teachers on their placements melting in their pants at the sound. Bo smelled the sexual tension in the air and had to control herself, high school is the perfect place for a succubus, a hybrid of sexual desires, fantasies, raging hormones and hot, sexy teachers.

"Bo." The familiar soothing voice sounded from around a corner on the right coming up, Bo slowed her walk as Dyson walked up to meet her, his white shirt covered by a light black waistcoat, his typical black straight legged jeans wearing his legs. Bo ran her fingers up his arm before they hugged.

"How's a good boy!" Bo greeted, Dyson grinned at the floor and looked at her in adoration, he held her arms.

"Back at school, head of Psychology, who could want more, its amazing seeing this humans learn to much and feel like they know so much when they are surrounded by mystery." Dyson's deep smooth voice made Bo smile.

"Where have you been all summer?"

"Hunting." Dyson smiled, they were best friends, not secret lovers like most friendships are infested with, they loved each other on a level that no one could compete because it was purely platonic.

"Who's the new girl?" Dyson asked looking at Tamsin's classroom door in the distance, the long old Victorian corridor illuminated by modern engergy saving lights, partnered with real fire lanterns. A small mist floating about the corridors. A perfect mix of old and modern. Dyson's eyes turned into golden wolfs eyes, scanning as he took a deep breath in. "I can't fixate her scent, she's no Fae I have ever encountered."

"Well that's probably because you may be good but you don't know everything!" Bo joked, they began walking to their classrooms.

"Don't you have a lesson to teach now Bo?" Dyson asked, it was strange having one of your best friends as your boss, but it was also a great opportunity to mess around.

"I did-" Bo looked over her shoulder to Tamsin's classroom. "But I guess I should get to my actual one." Bo was so intrigued as to what had just walked into her school. A new girl, Tamsin who she really knew nothing about but wanted to know everything.


	3. Chapter 2 Encounters

**Tuesday**

"Alright, day one wasn't too bad, we only had three students who went home from nerves, and only one Fae almost blow our cover. I think it was quite succesful." The Morrigan walked back and forth across the main hall, a magnificent red velvet curtain back dropped behind her, hiding the schools main stage. The teachers sat in raised metal seats propped up on new built supports. Bo sat front row, her leather skinnies shown off as she crossed and uncrossed her legs. Bo perfected a semi-sheer black shirt, with golden necklace, with a blue charm. Tamsin sat third row diagonally from Bo, legs relaxed in her white straight legs, some top thrown on that she found on her bedroom floor. Tamsin's eyes searched and found the back of Bo's neatly pulled up hair, there was something about her that made her want to climb over all of the people grab Bo and leave...but also a nagging to stay put, watch from a far and not to get involved. That was Tamsin's problem she always got involved, she was never meant to, she was always ordered not to, but she did and thats why she was here. Or at least that's why she thought she was here.

"Also, I would like to introduce the new staff! How festive!" The Morrigan snapped, Tamsin stood up as well as three or four other staff members and walked to the front of the stage. She sized them up, a plump man with a sweating forehead walked nervously to the front, not looking in anyone's eyes and wiping the sweat beads that were flooding down his cheeks. The Morrigan walked to her seat in front of the staff and smiled at the small group. Tamsin stepped forward first and announced her name, and looked awkwardly at the Morrigan for some kind of direction. The Morrigan stared at her, watching, surveying her movements. Tamsin gulped and then turned her face to stone shielding her emotions from the crowd, her vulnerability was publicity.

"I'm Tamsin, the new History teacher I specialise in European history, and Fae..." She looked to the Morrigan unsure whether to mention Fae in this room, what if there were humans who didn't know here? "and other boring stuff. I achieved Firsts in my degree at Oxford University and from there I-" The Morrigan started clapping, her expression intrigued. She cut Tamsin off by standing up and walking towards her, her hand stroking Tam's shoulder.

"You have so much talent." Her face ignited and she licked her lips.

"Sorry, I don't fuck my bosses." Tamsin smiled strongly and walked back to her seat, she turned to her expression as if she was totally innocent and a child again, as if she didn't just say that to the leader of the Dark Fae. The rules changed, the leaders of the Light and Dark were still in command, but there was less chance of war now, there were no Light or Dark 'territories', everyone seemed to get on, but people were still tied to one or the other.

"The little...what are you?"

"I dont Fae and tell." Tamsin said, smirking at her comment, she caught Bo's eyes and blushed, looking down. The Morrigan, went back to her seat too, crossed and uncrossed her legs, her tight red dress barely covering her thighs.

"Next." She commanded to the next member of staff who happened to be the sweating lump of a man, keeping her eyes on Tamsin, Tamsin faked a grin and pretended she was the shit. Inside Tamsin's heart was racing, pumping out of melody, her inner voice repeating only one word; _Shit_.

Tamsin had finally managed some alone time, she faced her staff allocated laptop towards herself, the white loading screen reflecting in her blue eyes. Her fingers tapped against her old wooden desk, her mind wandered to the now almost empty bottle of whisky in the draw by her knee. It had been a day and a half in this place, new people, new students, she couldn't just go running off because she had grades to get for her students, she couldn't miss lessons because her Fae boss who was actually the head mistress of the Dal, would fire her and then what would happen? It was time to look up this Bo Dennis girl; there was something paternal about her, the way she looks after people but there was something Fae about her that warned Tamsin to stay away, but also something human telling her to find her. Then there was that dark nagging in the back of her head that something dark and dangerous was revolving around her, waiting for her.

"You have worked here for a long time..." Tamsin said her thoughts aloud, her fingers scrolling on the laptop touchpad down the staff section of the website. "20 years service?" Bo was experienced at least, but how had no one noticed the fact she hadn't aged a day.

"_Bo Dennis joined Dal High School for the gifted and talented at her teaching prime; having studied at Harvard and Cambridge universities; she then went on to study clinical psychology to masters level..."_

Tamsin didn't need her life story so she dragged past it, but the words resonated in her head and made her excited like she would imagine a teenager would feel about their crush. It hit Tamsin that she didn't actually have a single memory of being a teenager, although now it didn't startle her as much as it should Tamsin pushed the thought to the back of her mind, not wanting to dig to deep into her past she tried to hard to forget. When she tried to remember all she saw was a strong dark haired man, built up and smiling like his dagger was perfectly executed into its victim.

Bo, watched Tamsin working in silence through the classroom door window, her eyes slightly glowing blue, her body craving what was in front of her, her prey was practically served on a plate, but she just couldn't figure out where to start the meal. Bo had been watching her for a while now, they had the same free's. She was weary that people would see and whenever a student came up the stairs and past the classroom she would shift positions, and pretend to check notes, waiting until they left to continue watching.

"Hello my favourite-" Vex looked around for students, when he found none coming up the main staircase he continued "-Succubus?" Today he was wearing some kind of leather trousers, like Bo's and a tight black shirt.

"Are those my trousers?" Bo was disgusted and amused at Vex, as much as they had history and the fact he almost tried to kill her on Saturday he was never dull.

"You can't own possessions Bo!" He said, quickly realising it could get embarrassing so he made his way across the stairs entrance and to a classroom opposite Tamsin's, he closed the door behind him but quickly looked through the window at her before disappearing.

"That happened." Bo said, she was about to return to watching Tamsin some more before heels caught her ears and drove her hunger wild, she turned and saw the Morrigan walking up the stairs, one beautiful heeled foot in front of the other. The Morrigan smiled and looked directly at Bo's slightly ajar starving mouth.

"You can't just sit and drool over her honey, you could at least say hi!" She joked, standing a little too close to Bo, who straightened up and smiled.

"That's not how I work...unfortunatly."

"For a Succubus you really do...suck." The Morrigan laughed and started to walk towards the stairs ushering Bo with her; they walked down the stairs and through the halls covered in old style 14th century paintings until they reached the main reception with the Pixies who stood up immediately in respect and then resumed typing and monotonously chewing. They reached the Morrigan's office, the door shut automatically behind them. The room itself was cosy, with dark varnished wood walls, drapes of red velvet curtains, coats of arms hanging on each wall, a fire-place at the opposite side, in front of which was a large black leather chair, which the Morrigan sat in, spinning to the right, from a drinks cabinet getting two tumblers and some scotch. Bo looked around the room which changed every time she came in, there were tables and shelves lining the walls full of trophies, collectables and gold, the room was full of riches.

"I asked for your acquaintance, Oh magical one-" Evony mocked. "on Saturday, where were you?" The Morrigan handed Bo the drink as she sat on a visitor's chair. Bo smiled.

"I was invited to a party...well I had a lead that there was going to be some Light Fae disturbance that night and so went to check it out, I got side tracked and well here we are."

"You still do that private detective shit honey? That was so 2010." She sipped her scotch.

"I do, and it's not shit actually." Bo was stubborn and assertive, but her power made people get less angry at her remarks. Her eyes searched the room, looking over the black Ox with red eyes staring at her over the fire place, to the rolls of fabric ready to be assembled next time she redecorated in the corner. It was messy, but majestic.

"Bo you must remember who you actually work for...but enough of this Fae politics shit, you killed my human I want pay back."

Bo was conscious of her dagger in her boot ready to attack if necessary.

"It was self-defence, he was figuring out the Fae, what you do, he was going to tell people."

The Morrigan laughed and finished her scotch. Refilling her glass.

"Listen Bitch, sometimes to rules are great, but in this case it was not your rule to enforce ok?" Evony watched Bo's reaction.

"Look I was never one for rules but when he is about to affect me and my family-"

"What family, you and that human girl? What kind of family is that?"

"Again, it's _my _family, and the human was about to out me. I don't care who that human belongs to, he needed to be put out." Bo drank her drink and placed the glass a little to harshly on the desk. Evony stared at her, her eyes watching, she was very good at understanding exactly what was happening, but Bo...Bo was always a mystery to her.

"Well when you put it like that, who would want to harm a hair on your head."

"He saw me feed! He was obsessing over the history of the Fae, he was going out me, I had to-"

"We all have to do something Bo, but really him, but he was so pretty."

Bo stood up, tired of the Morrigan's bullshit, the door wouldn't budge open, she turned to look at the Morrigan but she wasn't in her seat any more, suddenly she felt hands around her waist and she turned back to see Evony between her and the door, her eyes seducing her, her hands seducing her senses. They stared at each other for a moment, neither one blinking. Bo was hungry, she hadn't fed, the girl she woke up to was weak and lately Bo had been restless, searching for the one would would satisfy here. Evony winked and went to kiss Bo, Bo let it happen, kissing back roughly, lips smacking against lips, hands searching for skin. Evony was about to pull Bo's top over her head when,

There was a knock at the door.

Both quickly straightened themselves up, Bo's eyes half-shut from hunger, pleasure, and frustration, her top around her neck; she pulled it down.

"Come in." Evony commanded, the door slowly cracked open, both staring in eagerness at the person about to walk in and see the sight. Bo was suddenly sucked into a mesmerizing state, the scent coming in made her almost drool. A blonde perfect head poked around the edge of the door and looked nervous. Tamsin caught sight of the two people but in the dimly lit surroundings she couldn't make them out. Suddenly she was super self conscious and

"Oh I'll come back later?" Tamisn said and was about to shut the door, when Bo grabbed her by the arms, slammed the door shut.

"No you will cum now." The Morrigan's eyes widened at the speech, she sashayed herself around her desk, got her phone and took a photo of Bo kissing Tamsin. Tamsin was in shock, horror and too seduced to move away, but her hands were stroking Bo's arms. Her body movements were awkward, she had not planned this, this was not in her perfectly written to do list in her back pocket. Her arms flailed about as Bo seduced her, sending waves over her, pushing her around, controlling her.

"I will see you guys later." The Morrigan squeezed through the door that she could barely open, and as she exited Tamsin was pushed against it. Bo ripped of Tamsin's top, chucking it to the floor revealing a pair of silver metal dog tags on a ball chain. Tamsin saw Bo's eyes hover on the chain, and so she grabbed her head, and kissed her hard, pushing her back against Evony's desk, pushing objects out-of-the-way to lay her down. Tamsin had no idea what was going on, but the pull Bo had been amazing, it grabbed her heart and her core and made them explode with excitement. Tamsin was no longer as awkward she tried to take control, to own Bo, but she was powerful.

Bo's lips were on her neck, sucking and licking, sending waves all over Tamsin, electrifying her. Tamsin stared at the crest against the wall opposite distracted by Bo's body, looking at the animals depicted in the image, the Ox, black with red eyes. She recognised it from somewhere but she couldn't think straight Bo's hands were caressing her now bare breasts, sucking at the nipples.

"Oh god" Tamsin moaned in pleasure, Bo bit down and smiled up at Tamsin. This might be her only chance at intimacy, Tamsin was not the outwardly romantic type. She let go.

"You likey" Bo asked, kissing up to Tamsin's jaw, holding herself up on the desk with her arm. In one fluid sexual motion, Tamsin was slammed against the desk, Bo now on top of her. Tamsin grimaced at the pain, but she shook it off staring at the woman on top of her, she leaned down kissing and stroking Tamsin. She wanted more, she wanted everything about her, she wanted...But this was not what she did, she had never really experienced sex with another person, her whole life so far she had been wandering, searching for something, what she didn't know, maybe the answer to her question _what was she doing here_? Bo kissed her hard and pulled back, a blue line of mist pulled between the two of the, Tamsin growing weaker and Bo stronger. Bo's heart raced at the new strength, filling her every atom statisfying her every craving, she would never want to feed off anything else, this was brilliant and everything a Succubus would ever dream of encountering. Alarmed at this sudden weakness, Tamsin freaked out.

"No!" Tamsin pushed off Bo, staggering to get her clothes and headed for the door pulling them on. Bo twirled her around, kissing her lips. Tamsin wanted it, but she couldn't everything it confused her. The pull Bo had over her was immense, nothing she had experienced, and it scared her to be this vulnerable.

"I'm sorry, it's just you are some seriously freaky shit and I want it!" Bo apologised her eyes turned back to brown, adjusting herself. Bo had never felt chi like that before, she had never experienced the strength, the power that Tamsin wielded, she didn't even think Tamsin knew what she was.

"Well what can I say." Tamsin acted coy, but her face told a different story she was confused, her hand on the doors handle.

"Why are you stopping?" Bo hadn't fed in weeks, she was straving, craving, it was all she needed and now it would be the end of her, Tamsin hadn't filled the whole she had created a whole new one.

"I can't tell you, I can't do it."

Bo collapsed to the floor, weakness overcame her.

"Bo!" Tamsin ran to her side, Bo's breathing was heavy.

"What the hell are you?!" Tamsin screamed at her, The Morrigan running into the room after spying through her secret window. Her face one of excited pleasure and horror that her favourite Fae was going down.

"She needs to feed damnit Miss Valkirk" Evony pushed Tamsin aside, who fell into the wall in fascination about what was happening in front of her.

"Bo I told you if you were ever hungry you needed to come see me!"

Dyson burst into the room, sniffing wildly, his eyes green and orange. He stood ready for a fight, his strong long legs spread to pounce, his hands claws poised to slash. Tamsin stared wildly. She knew Fae existed and that she was Dark, but that is all she knew.

"What the hell is this, a party?" Tamsin asked, but no one replied. Bo was kissing Evony weakly, then suddenly she perked up sucking the blue power chi out of her.

"I couldn't smell Bo's scent any more, what happened?" Dyson's strong accent screamed in his voice, he pushed Evony out-of-the-way, she pushed herself up onto her arms.

"The stupid suckubitch hasn't fed in weeks! She's driving herself into the ground." Dyson grabbed Bo from around her waist and pulled her into his arms, looking around, searching for a way to help her, his face in utter shock. He felt Bo go limp, he stared at her tears in his eyes. Suddenly Bo shot up in his arms, kissed his lips and sucked the chi out of him, her eyes widened at his and they glowed the strongest blue, her mouth smiling. Bo started laughing hysterically. Dyson's breath was taken away from him, he was coughing, choking.

"Oh my god, your faces were hilarious! Gosh, why don't I just not feed all the time!"

"No!" Tamsin, Evony and Dyson all screamed at the same time. Although Tamsin had only known Bo for what, three days, their strange connection felt like they had known each other for years, the feeling of familiarity in Tamsin made her uncomfortable and she retorted into a corner to avoid the awkwardness of the three people in front of her who knew everything about each other except her.

"Tough crowd?" Bo looked at the three in front of her. "Look I am sorry, I should have fed, but god that was hot!" She liked her lips.

"I'm gonna go." Tamsin's slender body crept to the door and was about to slide out, before Dyson grabbed her arm.

"Hey." He said, his eyes serious.

"What?" She snapped, she constantly hated that she was so brittle, but strong, fragile but impenetrable.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see the Morrigan to ask something, but it seems I was succubused into something else, can I go?" There was a venom covering Tamsin's embarrassment.

"Ok, go." He softly replied, his eyes turning to Bo and he hand freeing her.


	4. Chapter 3 Black Smoke

**Wednesday**

**Bo 19:00**

"Kenzi it was some really trippy shit, like they were all freaking out and I was so hungry it was like I could have wasted all of them and still wanted more!" Bo sipped her wine, and crossed her legs to face her bestie on the sofa.

"Dude! You went total psycho bitch! What about Tam Tam?"

"Tam Tam?" Bo questioned, her eye brown raised at the silly nick name.

"Well I thought if we are going to _constantly_-" She emphasized "-talk about her we may as well give her a nickname."

"I don't think _Miss Valkirk _enjoys nicknames, she seems a bit stuck up."

"Give her a chance Bo Bo, I'm sure she is delightfull...although I have only ever seen her half naked on the couch drugged up and sassy...so maybe my opinion isnt that valid! But come on' dude you have some serious tail in your territory, carpe diem!" Kanzi gulped the last remaining wine and practically sat on Bo's lap in excitement.

"I've told you Kenz I am on a detox." Kenzi pulled a horrible dying face and laughed.

"A succubus on a sex detox! What the hell have you turned into? What happened to the kick ass, no shit Bo Bo I used to know." Kenzi fake punched Bo. Bo grabbed her wrists, pushed Kenzi against the back of the couch, Kenzi froze her eyes worried staring into Bo's.

"Bo...what are you doing?" Kenzi smiled, scared and tried to look away. Bo straddled her, and pinned her down.

"How about my detox ends now?" Bo smiled and went to kiss Kenzi, Kenzi squirming muttering to avoid thinking about what was happening.

"Ew ew ew serious need of toothpaste, oh god no, no, no, not now, ew, oh god, is this how you seduce people, god I am glad I do not swing your way!" Bo hovered above Kenzi's lips and then laughed and sat up letting go of her wrists.

"Dude control your sexy hunger, no one can resist the Kenzi." Kenzi rubbed her wrists, grabbed another bottle of wine and filled her glass to the top and drank.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Kenz...it's just I am so unsatisfied. I kissed Tamsin and-"

"Woah Bo! Big news, when did that happen." Kenzi was sat back up and forgot about the whole thing that just happened.

"Well I don't really know, I mean after saturday I felt this hole inside of me, sort of like she had something I had never tasted before and never would again-"

"Sort of like having the cake and then it being taken away? I know the feels bro!"

"Yeah, except she was a flavour I had never heard of, and I found her in the reception and I sort of couldn't control it, I was so hungry like I have never even fed before, and then she went and I had that feeling lingering in me all day. Then I just had to see why she was so special."

"This is getting stalkerish Bo!"

"No not like that...but exactly like that. I just, I went to the Morrigan, well to the heads office and we talked about..things, then Tamsin walked in!"

"Oh god this is so tense!" Kenzi drank more of her drink and as she did her eyes widened at the story. Bo adjusted her sitting and unfolded her legs, crossing them and sitting back.

"Then I sort of lost control, I kissed her, and it was amazing-" Bo's eyes were wide at the memory, her hands describing the scene. "-she had something...exhilerating and I was so hungry...but she pushed away and left me."

"This is so romantic!" Kenzi was now hugging a pillow.

"No it's not, there is something strange about her, I dont know, she is so unsure of herself, like there is a battle deep inside that I dont even think she knows."

"More cray cray, stay away from that for a while!" Kenzi finished her second full glass of wine, she was tipsy and burped slightly whilst getting some more out of the bottle.

"I think you have had enough!" Bo seized the bottle from her and got up to do the dishes.

"I have a great idea to get over this weeks fiascos!" Bo looked up with curiosity. "We go out?!" Bo immediately looked let down, she faked pleading child and went to Kenzi.

"Can we just have one night, one night where we stay at home and forget everything and just chill, like best friends?" Bo held Kenzi's arms and pouted with big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh Bo Bo you need to work on your eyes, but sure...as much as it pains me to say we haven't actually had some Kenzi Bo time in a while." They both stopped loading the dishes, walked over to the stereo and began to choose music.

**Tamsin 19:00**

"What do you want from me!" Tamsin spat blood to the floor, wiping her mouth with her arm. She smiled, and pushed loose strands of her blond hair behind her ear. Again she was hit around the face, her jaw slightly going out of place but she shook it off.

"Tamsin you had one job!"

"I don't know what the job is I have told you a thousand times I don't remember!" Again she was hit. The room was large a warehouse somewhere down-town in a place where no one would hear her, she was standing in the middle of the empty expanse with a man. However she had no idea how she got there or who he was.

"You have to stop her!"

"Fucking hell I have no idea what you're on about." Tamsin's venom came out, her anger and confusion over filling on her mind. She ached, all she wanted to do was find out who she was!

The man stepped closer towards her, nursing the hand he beat her with. He grabbed her jaw and tilted it to look at her.

"Yes you do sweet Valkyrie." Tamins stared at his sure eyes questioning what he meant. She spat the blood in her mouth out and hunched over in pain, as he punched her hard in the stomach winding her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You! You know what you are and what you have to do!"

"No I really don't, and if you could tell me that would be super awesome!" Tamsin smiled awkwardly, licking her teeth free from red blood. The man pulled her closer, but not sexually, like she was his possession.

"You really have no idea." He let her go, and began to walk away, rubbing his chin in frustration, kicking slightly at the floor. He waved his arm in the air, his finger at a point.

"Just save her Valkyrie!"

Tamsin fell to the floor, leaning up on her arms, she again wiped the blood from her mouth and watched as the man disappeared into black smoke.

**19:30**

Kenzi bent down and grinded against Bo as they danced to the crappy music on the stereo.

"Kenzi I have missed you." Bo stopped dancing and hugged Kenzi, who wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Oh man, I have missed you too."

It wasn't as if they had been apart, but the hunger in Bo from not getting enough chi was causing her to be distant. She had got a lot sex...but lately nothing could satisfy her. Bo let go of the hug and her eyes glowed blue, she smelled something strange, familiar and deadly.

"Tamsin!" Bo called and ran to the front door, just in time to catch Tamsin as she fell against the wall. She caught her by the arms, and noticed the blood dripping from her face, Tamsin cradled her stomach.

"Don't you just love being kidnapped by the men in black."

"What the hell happened?" Bo asked once she propped Tamsin up on the sofa. Tamsin was handed a glass of water by Kenzi which she glugged in one. Kenzi hovered around the back of the sofa, her hands by her mouth waiting for an answer. _Bo expectantly waited, what had happened to her? _

"To be honest. I have no idea."

Suddenly Tamsin collapsed into Bo's lap, her face right in between her legs. Bo's arms went up in shock, and she tried to pry her off and back onto the sofa, turning to Kenzi for help.

"I bet this is not how you imagined Tam Tam getting between your legs." Kenzi tried to pull Tamsin off of her, and Bo got up staring at Tamsin's bloody body, wondering if it was her blood or someone elses.

"This is some seriously weird shit Kenz." Bo said, and they stared in silence at Tamsin's mouth as it opened slightly, waiting, something was coming, it was building in Tamsin they could see it. All of a sudden...a huge snore echoed out of Tamsin's mouth and she fell into a deep sleep and turned on her side.

**22:30**

Blurred vision was all Tamsin could see when she opened her eyes, she rubbed them with her finger tips. Her hair was messy, all over the place, and her breath smelled horrible. She had been asleep just a few hours but it felt like a year. Her arms stretched above her head and she finally saw where she was. Bo's house. Her eyes rolled in her head, and she sat up clinging to the back of the sofa to get a look at the room. Kenzi was typing away at the computer and Bo was sad looking, standing distant behind the desk.

"Thanks for not chucking me on the street." Tamsin said, as she finished her stomach ached and her hand went to cradle it. Bo ran over to her, kneeling by her side. Tamsin gritted her teeth at the pain and looked thankful to Bo.

"Tamsin you need to tell me what happened, are you in trouble?" Tamsin's wild face stared at Bo her eyes slightly red, Bo watched her maternal instincts kicked in to look after her, half out of her own heart and the other half to have enough time to figure out who this allusive person was.

"I have no idea what happened Bo, one minute I was walking to my truck from school and suddenly I was in this warehouse..." Tamsin held her forehead, her eyes widened, there was a scorching pain in her throat. Her hands flung to her neck, her mouth opened wide, she was choking. Extraordinarily she coughed up something. Her hand took the object out of her mouth and it revealed a dog tag...after a moment of glancing at it, she pulled her ball chain out and put the tag on it.

"Tamsin what is that?" Bo asked, holding the tag between her two fingers, too shocked from what she just saw to think anything else. Kenzi startled, and grossed out stepped back slightly, all this Fae shit kind of creeper her out. Tamsin looked to the floor.

"I dont know, its happened three times, every few decades or so I just chuck them up and I forget; my memory just goes blank and then boom, I cough up a dog tag."

Bo examined the text embossed on them, it was no language Bo had ever seen, she turned it over and it had a symbol, a black Ox head with red eyes.

"I've seen this before." Bo told Tamsin, detaching it and showing her. Tamsin held it in the palm of her hand, looking too. Her thumb brushed over the symbol and a shine of gold followed it.

"Woah, did you see that?" Kenzi who had walked back over saw the gold flash on the tag.

"Yes, I did, Tamsin are you sure you know nothing about this?" Tamsin shrugged her shoulders innocently too shaken still to even want to know what was happening.

"There is a man at school, a teacher, he is head of the History department, he might be able to help us understand what this is, if you will let him look." Bo asked Tamsin. Tamsin's eyes glazed over slightly, defensive, she didn't like other people knowing her business. The affinity she had with Bo made her talk, but who was this man, her head who she had never met?

"The only thing I know...is that this Ox crap is serious. I saw the crest in the Morrigan's office do you think she knows something?"

"Worth a try?" Bo said, Kenzi watched at the two of them sat closer together staring into each others eyes, she saw the restrain in Bo. Tamsin could feel the sexual tension, she could feel the way Bo's eyes went down her body, it was like she was actually touching her. There was something between them, even she could tell.

"Guys, what are we waiting for why don't we go!" Kenzi suggested, breaking the love fest that was happening on her sofa.

"If you haven't noticed its half 10, and knowing Trick he would be in bed."

"Trick?"

"The head of History, your boss?"

"I haven't had the pleasure." Tamsin felt woozy, she was still hurting from what happened, whatever it was.

"It looks like Tam Tam could use some help...or some naughty healing!" Kenzi joked, then realised it was not the time, smiled and walked back over to the computer to work on a case. Bo looked to Tamsin who was helpless, her eyes were searching in herself.

"Did you come here first?" Bo asked, looking up into Tamsin's face, she caught her eyes and gave her a reassuring look.

"Yeah..." Tamsin admitted, she looked apologetic and looked away.

"Why?" Bo's voice wasn't interrogating, but soft and calming, coaxing an answer.

"I have no idea, I sort of wound up here, my head wasn't very clear and I got out of that warehouse..."

"Something brought you hear, something wanted you here, but what?"

"Beats me." Tamsin said, she put on her facade of not caring, but it always left her empty as if every time she did it, she let go of herself.

"You don't have to act around me."

Tamsin didn't reply, she just held the tags around her neck in her hand.

"Well, we need to get you cleaned up, you have school tomorrow." Bo said, breaking the solem mood. She got up dragging Tamsin who was resistant behind her and up the stairs to the bathroom. Kenzi watched the two of them, doubtful, _who was Tamsin anyway_?

Water burst out of the shower head, pouring over Tamsin's naked body, she slowly rubbed the white bubbly shower gel over her arms, and chest, upper thighs. The dried blood from the cuts on her arms made the water dirty, the soap stung her and she gasped. Bo heard and walked into the shower room, the outline of Tamsin's body behind the translucent curtain made Bo lick her lips, her eyes glowed as she slowly walked to the shower. Quickly she realised what she was doing and stopped just short of the rim.

"Are you ok in there?" Bo asked, Tamsin froze letting the cold water rinse the soap away, the hairs on her arms stood up as she heard Bo's voice; she was turned away but her eyes were on Bo. Tamsin was conscious that all of the soap was now gone and her body was clean apart from the cuts. She felt vulnerable, but at the same time excited at the things Bo could do if she opened the curtain. Tamsin was the romantic type but no one could resist a hot succubus seducing you in the shower. Bo was still, she hadn't moved, Tamsin calculated what Bo was going to do next but come up short, she was unpredictable.

"I'm fine." Tamsin's voice trembled at the tension that was thickening the room. Bo noticed how nervous Tamsin was. Tamsin slowly put more soap on her body unaware that Bo was heading her way, she softly cleaned her self again, running her fingers across her chest and stomach. Bo began to pull her clothes off, her vest top, her leather trousers, all silently as Tamsin showered unaware. Tamsin felt the new disturbance near her, her senses heightened as she felt Bo near here. _What am I doing? _Tamsin thought, her hands held her breasts as she turned to meet Bo behind her. Bo's eyes were consumed with Tamsin's nervous silent body. Bo's hand reached out and gently touched Tamsin; she flinched, her face frowning, but then Bo's waves relaxed her, they sent electic currents down to her core. Even though Tamsin's face was solid her aura was red hot and Bo knew she wanted this, all it would take was a few waves to get her out of her shell. Tamsin leaned into Bo, her cupped hands lowering from her breasts. Bo held Tamsin's neck and pulled her in for a kiss, their lips connected Tamsin's eyes watched Bo's before her hands clasped around Bo's face, pulling her over to her. The water from the shower now other both of them, soaking them, Bo pulled the curtain closed, and kissed down Tamsin's neck her fingers searching teasingly.

Kenzi sneaked up the stairs, her boots tapping as she walked, her arms up for stealth balance and praying that she would be quiet enough to surprise Bo with her new case detail they had been working on. Creaking alerted her ears and she heard Bo moan, she stopped. When the coast was clear again she continued across the bedroom and to the bathroom, she noticed the shower was still on, and turned her ear to hear more. She couldn't tell whether it was Bo or Tamsin and assumed that it had been long enough so it must be Bo and Tamsin would be bumping around somewhere. Kenzi headed to the shower, seeing an outline of only one person.

"Bo bo I have humongo news!" Kenzi pulled the curtain across and revealed Tamsin standing naked, cradling Bo kneeling down, her face buried between her legs in front of her.

"What the hell?" Tamsin grabbed the curtain and closed it. Kenzi grinned shocked and ran to Bo's bed and sat on it, trying to remove the gross image that was now burned into her eyes, whilst conflicted that Bo had finally tapped the new blonde hotty.

Tamsin covered her breasts and in between her legs and jumped out of the shower and for a dressing gown, all she found was a red kimono which she put on and tied up as soon as she could, she stared at Bo as she ran, slightly soapy to get a towel, the whole time Kenzi covered her eyes and acted as if someone was being horribly murdered.


	5. Chapter 4 Valkirk

**Thursday**

"Trick?" Bo knocked on the heavy department head door, it creaked open. Tamsin stood sheepishly behind her, a long sleeved top covered the bruises and heavy make-up courtesy of Kenzi meant the bruises on her face were invisible. She put her hand on Bo's shoulder stopping her, she turned around the door closing behind her.

"Bo, are you sure we can trust him...I-"

"Yes, I have known him for decades now, he is totally trust worthy, I think he wrote the history books!" Bo laughed, her hands held Tamsin's arms to reassure her whilst she frowned at the floor.

"I'm just not one to put my personal life out there." Tamsin said, now looking into Bo's eyes. Bo smiled.

"It's ok. I would trust Trick with my life." Bo was considering kissing Tamsin, even if it was just on the cheek, but Tamsin was so nervous it would either send her over the edge or make her happier, it wasn't worth the risk.

"Ok. Lets go." Tamsin pushed past Bo for the door, she knocked three times and entered. The lights were dim, illuminating the small cosy room, a small desk was pushed up against a wall with a small but comfortable leather chair by it. There were walls primarily made of book cases, filled to the brim with old classics, history books, censuses of the populations through the ages, old cultures mapped on to the wall. Tamsin was impressed, but there was no teacher in the room, her hopes were let down again and she turned to leave.

"Wait." Bo said, holding her back, Tamsin was upset, she had worked herself up the whole night she slept on Bo's sofa, trying to remember what had happened and what the dog tags meant, and why she was here, what her purpose was and what...it all caught up with her and she almost cried, and was about to go when she felt a hand on her back. Her head turned, but no one was there.

"Hello, I'm Professor McCorrigan." Tamsin looked down to meet the soft wise eyes of Trick. She stepped back, recognising him from somewhere, but then it was gone. Her hand extended to shake his, he had to reach up more than she anticipated. The professor required a certain respect, it wasn't forced upon her but he just seemed as if he knew everything as if he was some kind of king.

"Hi, Tam-Miss Valkirk." Tamsin stuttered, she looked him up and down, there wasn't much up as he stood about the height of the average 8 year old, maybe smaller. Bo didn't look twice, she was often coming to his office for help on her Fae investigations. Bo nudged past her, and leaned against Tricks small desk. Trick walked to her side, looking briefly back at Tamsin.

"What do I owe the please of my new colleague and trusted friend?" Trick went around Bo and pulled his chair, offering Tamsin a seat, she declined politely with her hand before folding them protectively across her chest.

"We may have a Fae related issue." Bo walked over to Tamsin, not asking but looking at Tamsin suggesting showing Trick her necklace. Tamsin slowly moved her arms to do as requested never breaking Bo's eye contact.

"Have a look at these, its a language I have never seen before." Trick took the tags on the chain without looking and went over to his reference shelf.

"I didn't know this was a Fae history department, what kind of Fae are you?" This question was pointed at Trick, but it was mainly for Bo, she knew that Bo took something from her, but she didnt know what or how, or why, maybe it was her food, the souls of people?

"I'm afraid its not customary to ask another Fae what their power is." Trick smiled at her teasingly. "None the less, this is a history department for Fae and humans, these books arent interesting to the human population, apparently old is not 'cool' or something." Trick looked down at the tags...A heavy atmosphere was suddenly present in the room, Bo frowned worried and walked to his side, looking at what he was, but there was no book just the tag shaking in Trick's hand.

"What is it?" Bo asked, her hand around Trick's shoulders. Tamsin was interested, forgetting that she was self conscious, more interested in the clue to her purpose, she had to have a purpose. Tamsin repeated Bo's question, Trick turned to her.

"Where did you get this?" His voice was accusing, solid and cold. The tags were held by his long arm to her face.

"I don't really know." She crossed her arms. "I was taken somewhere once, a long time ago and well I got back to my home and couldn't remember anything or where I had been. Then later on I chucked up this." She pointed to a slightly worn tag, which was rusted. He stared at it, taking it off of the chain. He went to his desk, chucked he necklace down, pulled on his magnifying eye and examined the single tag.

"I don't recognise the language, it must be before my time. But this..." His little finger pointed under the glass to the Ox. "This could mean very bad news."

"Great, because the fact I was puking dog tags wasn't bad news anyway." Trick turned sour towards her, Bo felt the tension and gave them both a look to cool it, this time she crossed her arms.

"Extremely bad news, for all of us." He put the tag on the chain, and pulled the next one off, examining it. It turned between his fingers, the gold shine didn't happen for him.

"It's blurring." Bo quickly looked for some material to clean his lens, before he raised his hand to stop her. "No I mean, it's got a charm on that is restricting me from identifying the language. But if its the same as the last then I can research its origins, I just need time."

Bo uncrossed her arms and put her hands together.

"It wont take long?" She queried, Tamsin's face was hopeless. "Trick, this is serious."

"Trust me I know." He said, then ignored them, searching the shelves for books. Bo turned to leave but Tamsin hovered wondering why they haven't just asked him why, but it seemed it wasn't the time so she followed Bo out. There was something she was dying to ask.

"I have something to tell you Bo-" Tamsin started, but the excruciatingly loud bell rang in her ears, Bo was unaffected probably used to it, but it set Tamsin on edge.

"Class time." Bo smiled, and walked down the corridor opposite from the stairs. Tamsin stared after her, watching her body...it wasn't ok she had a mission. _What mission?_ She asked herself, her thought process startling herself. _There was a mission?_ Just as Tamsin too began to walk to her lesson she was called.

"Miss Valkirk!" The voice was familiar and she looked behind her, Katarina was standing there, she faked a smile.

"What can I do for you?" Tamsin asked, leaning down slightly to get to her height.

"Me?" Katarina said coyly. Tamsin was startled, totally taken a back at the horrifying comment.

"Oh don't worry Miss I know someone else is on your mind." Tamsin was outraged. Katarina looked very amused with her comments and the insecurity it brought Tamsin.

"That comment was totally inappropriate, please apologise now." The girl was silent, Tamsin tilted her head, a rage built up in her and she thought she felt her face shake. Something about Katarina brought rage with her,

"Oh my god no! I'm sorry, I am sorry!" Katarina shouted running away. Tamsin was yet again confused, chasing her down the corridor pushing students out of the way, they were already intimidated in the small space of time that Tamsin had worked there that they didn't argue. Finally as Katarina was forced to stop by a locked door she turned to face Tamsin.

"What the hell, you looked like I was going to kill you, what happened?" Tamsin argued, crossing her arms and staring at the girl. The girl was out of breath, Tamsin didn't even realise that she was ridiculously fit and hadn't even broke a sweat. Katarina stood there, her arms against the door, shaking, not looking at her.

"Tell me!" Tamsin spat, her confusion about her life being taken out on the poor girl, she didn't care no one had given her answers lately.

"You, your power!" The girl stuttered.

"What power!" Tamsin commanded. "Tell me!" She pinned the girl against the wall, lifting her from her feet. Gasping noises escaped her mouth and she was turning blue.

"Tell me now!" The knowledge she craved over took her emotions, thinking about the consequences, all she wanted was to know something about herself.

"Let her go now, Miss Valkirk!" The Morrigan snapped, racing towards her in her heavy footed heels. Tamsin looked from Evony to Katarina. She dropped the girl, the Morrigan ushered her away with a flick of her wrist, she cowered down the hall.

"I'm sorry I-" Tamsin stammered, trying to imagine she was letting go of her rage through her breathing, she had heard it in a book once when she was traveling..or did she?

"Save it. I need to speak with you. Your lesson has been covered..again." Evony walked the opposite direction, as always who ever was following was pulled in by the rhythm of her shoes and so Tamsin half against her will walked with Evony down the long corridor to her office, thinking about the girl. _What did she see? Do I really want to know what she saw?_

**Bo 12:25**

"Today we are going to be learning about memory, we all have one I hope, it's only what will enable you to get the grade, so if you dont, you better find one." Bo entered her psychology class, closing the cherry wood door, and strutting to her desk where she pulled out some chalk and began writing on the board to her class. Most of the people in the class were staring at her ass, marvelling at her figure or thinking about her tantalising movements. She stopped her chalk and turned around to catch a boy at the front drooling over her.

"What do you think memory is? Hands up?" A few hands went up, she picked on some girl a few rows back.

"It is a process in our brain that stores information that we may potentially need to remember." The girl had reddish brown hair and a grey hoodie, her folder laid all over her desk not yet put away.

"Good. Psychologists are still stumped by memory, is it reliable, is it physical? We know that if people are injured on certain parts of the brain they can lose their memory but why and how?" She paused, added more to her image of the brain and a theory created by the psychologist Elizabeth Loftus.

"Copy this down, turn to page 79 in the blue text book and make notes on her study, there will be a test next week on this weeks studies so learn them!" Bo put her chalk down, and sat at her desk.

"I thought the psychologist was Elizabeth Loftus...you wrote Tamsin Loftus." The reddish brown girl pointed out, Bo looked up at the board not expecting the correction, she blushed, quickly went to the board and rubbed it out with her sleeve unprofessional.

"Thanks." She said staring at the girl, her hair was a bit messed up, and something seemed sacred in her. Bo made sure everyone was working and walked over to her.

"Are you ok?" Bo asked kneeling in her pencil skirt beside the girl. The girl smiled and looked away nervously again.

"I'm fine I just had to rush to get her that's all."

"I'm sorry I am terrible with names, what's yours again?" Bo asked non chalantly.

"Katarina."

"That's a great name." Bo stood up, pulled her shirt down a bit and walked back to the front turning her book to page 79 to follow with her class. A boy put his hand up, all Bo could think about was Tamsin, the way she felt when she was between Tamsin's legs, the way she clung to her face, the way Tamsin was nervous but knew she wanted it.

"Yes Ryder. Whats up?" The boy looked up, his right hand holding the text book.

"Why are we doing memory this week, its supposed to be health beliefs and stress." He looked confused, he also looked like a typical yuppie, mid length aston cutcher hair, deep blue hoodie, jeans and trainers etc, Bo was thankful none of these were to her taste. Plus the smell of pre-Fae and human puberty were enough to put anyone off.

"Good question, I feel like this sex-" Bo blushed at the mistake, there were a giggles. "This section is more interesting, and to be honest better to teach." Bo was an honest teacher, there was no point to bullshit their already confused and complicated heads. The boys in the room laughed, Katarina ow with a clear desk was laughing too. As much as Bo was a succubus and would fuck anything, there was something different and strange about Katarina that set her on edge. Bo continued writing on the board, aware of Katarina watching her, her pen still, it felt like Katarina was in her head messing with her thoughts. Bo lost her train of thought, her hand hovering with the pastel chalk lingering between her fingers; _What do I want more, this lesson or Tamsin?_ Bo thought, lingering on the titilising thought, her tongue licking her lips. Katarina got up, walked to the front of the room, all of the class seeming to not acknowledge her movements. Bo didn't either. Katarina was suddenly at Bo's side, her hands on her wrist, her head on her shoulder breathing on her neck. Bo cracked her neck to see who the foreign hands were. The class now suddenly in attention watching the events. Bo was still blocked from moving, her mind racing screaming for Katarina to let go, the eyes of all of her established class on her.

"Let go of me!" Katarina called out, side stepping away from Bo, the class watching them in horror. Bo's hands were on Katarina's waist, not the other way around. Suddenly confused and embarrassed Bo grabbed Katarina and ran outside of the room, slamming the door on the way.

"What was that, what did you do?!" Bo harshly let go of the girls arm, her hands now on her waist. Katarina was stood giggling to herself, slightly swaying in her stance. "Tell me!" Bo ordered, wanting to punch the girl, trying so hard to restrain herself.

"It's illegal to hit students." Katarina said, laughing to herself some more.

"Human students, what are you, you aren't exactly normal are you." Bo's tone was full of anger, venom practically spitting out at her. It was known to the Fae community at the school that Bo was a succubus, all they needed was a ploy to rid her of her title as teacher. There were people in school, there were always those who hated power, who hated people better than them.

"I have no idea what you're on about." Katarina spoke, looking straight at Bo.

"For godsake, you do. Stop lying. What was that all about."

**Tamsin 12:25**

"Look Miss Valkirk, I was approached by Proffessor McCorrigan today with regards to some personal history lesson of yours." The Morrigan began, pouring drinks for the two of them. The last time Tamsin was here, Bo jumped her, she didn't really have enough time to look at the room but she knew this was different. The room was now white, with black and white canvas paintings centring each of the four walls. The morrigans desk, now uncluttered ;glass with black metal rim, a single black box on one corner tilted towards Evony, paper, pens and notes all neatly tidied away. The fire place now a black pit with an electric fire.

"What did he say?" Tamsin sat forward in her chair, wanting to forget what happened with Katarina in hopes that she didn't see anything and that it was a sick joke. But it still bugged her, what did she see?

"Well I have known Trick for about 50 years now, but never known the small man. I didn't realise I had potentially my most treasured asset sitting right under the small roof of History block...But anyway, your news." Evony pulled the glass to her face and drank, Tamsin did the same.

"Well?" Tamsin prodded.

"Well, he told me that you are something special. You see you can't trust Trick, he has many...ur..tricks up his sleeve." The Morrigan laughed.

"What, what did he say?" Tamsin was again on the edge of her seat.

"That you have some mighty impressive tags on your, let me see?" The Morrigan stood up, and walked around to Tamsin's side; Tamsin put her glass down on the table and wiped her mouth. Her hands went to her neck and she began to pull her necklace off, before Evony put her fingers to Tamsin's. Tamsin looked up into her eyes alarmed that someone had invaded her personal space. Evony took the tags and inspected them, her eyes widening in some sort of alarm, but she hid it well, barely enough time for Tamsin to notice.

"I have no idea, Trick said it was hard to understand."

"You know what this is?" The problem is even if it was the slightest notion, Tamsin saw it.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Somehow Tamsin knew she was going to say it, she got up and placed her hands on Evony's shoulders, not in anger or grief but to beg.

"Please. I have no idea who I am, I have finally found someone that could help me and I'm really scared." Tamsin's face broke and the tears flooded through, she collapsed into Evony, her arms wrapping around her shoulders. Evony stared blankly at the wall in front of her, the mirror watching the both of them, their embrace. Her hands slowly tapped Tamsin's back, unsure of what to do, what possible reaction would she prefer.

"It's ok?" Evony stuttered, she hadn't really felt human contact.

"I just...I have wandered so long...I have no idea who I am, I want to know...It's coming, I can feel it it's coming and there is nothing I can do to stop it." Tamsin slurred. Evony stopped tapping.

**Bo 12:40**

"Come with me you little shit." Bo called to Katarina. Bo quickly popped her head in the door apologised to her class and pulled Katarina down the corridor to the Morrigan's Office.

"Hey! Hey! You can't do this!"

"Oh oh oh, yes I can." Bo clamped down on her arm, not allowing any room for her to run.

They reached the door, there was movement in side, but it didn't stop her; Bo pushed the door open to reveal Tamsin collapsed over the desk sobbing, whilst the Morrigan awkwardly stoked her back, Evony turned to Bo her eyes made mouthing to help her. Bo put the girl down by the desk and shut the door running over to Tamsin soothing her by sending waves of pleasure over her. Evony walked over to Katarina and smiled.

"You really fucked up this time." Evony said, laughing at Katarina.

"I tried, but I got cocky." The Morrigan gave her some money, and the girl ran off.

"Hey! What ever Fae she was stood me up in front of a whole class!" Bo argued, whispering to Tamsin to calm her down.

"Yeah and she also made Miss Valkrik over here look like an aggressive bitch... but hey ho, it got you hear." Evony said, Katarina left. "This one is special, she can read and manipulate minds...its hard not let her turn against me, so I have to keep her occupied. They'll kill her one day, she'll get too powerful and then everyone will turn against her." The Morrigan smirked as if it was such a waste that she would die.

"What happened to Tamsin?" Bo commanded an answer. Tamsin had stopped crying and was sitting there staring blankly.

"The little Valkyrie had a-opps." The Morrigan drew her hand to her mouth at the slip up.

"A what?" Bo asked, Tamsin's head snapped up at the word, it was foreign but it fit into place, she didn't know what it was but it made sense somehow.

"Well I guess you know now. Trick didn't want me to tell you but...well I guess it wasn't his place to not." Evony sat in her new black leather chair that accompanied the rest of her new room.

"I'm a Valkyrie?" Tamsin stood up, her tears disappeared. There was a new strength in her, a new power of knowledge. "I mean it makes sense, I am bound to something. We all are. All Valkyries are bound to a master or mistriss...It makes sense. I am bound to him!"

"Who is he?" Bo asked, in front of Tamsin; close enough to feel her heart beat.

"Scarlet." Tamsin said, her memories returning in a strong confident block. There was not a grimace on her face or a blemish just pure realisation of her cause. Tamsin accepted it. "It has been written."

"What's been written?" Evony looked her, she had now drank the bottle she stored for occasions where horrible things were coming. Evony stood up grabbed her coat, a dagger and left the room, Bo barely even realised.

"The end of the world."

"What? What are you talking about, who is Scarlet?" Bo was worried, freaked like something had suddenly possessed her friend, it must have been why she was crying she could feel it coming and didnt know what to do. Human weakness was her worst enemy.

"Odin, I am his warrior." Tamsin stepped forward pushing Bo to the side, giant pure white wings expelled from her back, causing the black box to shatter on the floor, its contents spreading. Bo didn't know a a lot about Fae history, but she knew it was bad, it was really bad.

"What do you mean?" Bo hated not knowing as much as Tamsin.

"He's here." Tamsin said stepping forward again. Her mouth moved, there was a visible lump in her throat Bo could see something coming up, something big. Blood started to trickle out of Tamsin's mouth.

"What the hell is happening?" Bo called out, suddenly a great wind from now where built up, swimming around the room, the canvas painting flew off of the walls, hitting the floor and smashing, the tables moved from its place, the electric fire fizzed out, Bo's hair was out of control. Tamsin stood pristine, her wings static, shaking out every few seconds.

"He's here." Tamsin repeated, she walked towards the door, and suddenly collapsed to one knew, in a stance of pure submission, her head bowed and her arm extended to make allegiance. Bo was confused, she walked towards Tamsin, fighting the invisible wind that was holding her back, not letting her get closer. Bo's eyes glowed blue and even in her strength she could not get any nearer. When she gave up, the wind seized, the room fell silent. The only sound was Tamsin's hushed voice repeating the same phrase over and over and over again, in a twisted religion towards this man.

"He who cometh take over the land. He who cometh take over my soul. He who cometh take over the land. He who cometh take over my soul." Her voice was strained but the words kept coming out. The wind was picking up again as Bo tried a last time to reach Tamsin across the small room, a smoke was appearing from the crack under the door. Music ripped through the room, making Bo's ear drums bleed, she collapsed to the floor cradling her head, screaming for it to stop. Tamsin not even shaken repeated the same phrase.

"He who cometh take over the land. He who cometh take over my soul." Her voice growing louder competing with the music. 'The wander' shouted its tune at every crevice in the room, booming from invisible sources. Bo was dizzy with deafness. Her hands relented and she fell the rest of the way to the floor, her head facing the door that was slowly creaking open. Tamsin repeated it one last time as a dark figure slowly approached through the gap. Bo was completely deaf, her vision blurring from headache, her mouth open exasperated. Tamsin stood up, going to wards the person in the door way. They stood together two dark figures united. The object finally coming out of Tamsin bleeding mouth. The final tag, with its black Ox had and red eyes, she attached it to her chain and it glowed gold. Tamsin stared at the man, the wander in bliss in recognition of her place in the world, as he is the bringer of peace. She offered the necklace to him, he accepted. All Bo could see was his outline, but already he made her skin crawl. The two figures she saw froze and turned towards her. The music blaring to silence. They looked at her, their creepy eyes fixated on her. Tamsin's icy blue met Bo's soft brown, there was no relent, no mercy. Tamsin slowly lifted her hand, as if to offer something to Bo, Bo stared confused, unsure of what was happening, her blurred vision not sure of what was real and what was not. All she could think about what the throbbing head ache, and the deafness. A long whining high pitched tone pinching her ear drums. Tamsin let her hand drop.

"Come with us Bo." Some how Tamsin's voice was in her head, a creepy celestial ghost like voice shattering all perceptions of what she thought her voice was like before. Bo was too weak to get up, she saw the two figures tun back around, and walk into the scorching white light. Bo's arm just lifting up to ask them to wait, but they were gone. Her headache suddenly started to heal, the music started again but at a normal volume. She pulled herself up to a chair, holding her head in her hands.

"Odin?" She said aloud.


	6. Chapter 5 Interval

**_ A/N Sorry for the late update, this is an interval chapter to let you know I am still writing its just a little busy at the moment! :) Enjoy! _**

**Friday**

**Bo **

"Trick!" Bo called out as she clattered through the door from the busteling corridor at break time. Trick turned from his desk put down his book and noticed her alarm. Bo hadn't fed again, she was so worried about Tamsin and tried to piece together what could have possibly happened. Last night she had no sleep tossing and turning, the music playing over and over again, the tune of the Wander, the ghoulish tone Tamsin chanted shrilled her bones.

"Bo?" Trick asked, his expression one of seriousness.

"What did you find out about those tags! Tamsin had gone?!" Bo collapsed on a chair, she was used to hard to come by ideas, she was a private investigator, but never something this close to home and that affected her in this way. She had only known the girl a week.

"What do you mean, gone?" He stood by her side, and checked her temperature, frowning at the heat.

"She was taken, some man came in. I don't really remember, there was a lot of chanting, Tamsin was praying to him like she was his servant. There was music, the guy had blue glowing eyes. I think his name was Scarlet, I don't know Trick I don't know!" Bo was worried, her words not coming out nearly as fast as she wanted. Trick stared in anger and surprise.

"This is very bad news!" Trick said. Bo looked at him this time in anger.

"That's what you always say Trick, but you never say why. It's always godamn riddles with you! Who is Scarlet."

"I only answer when I'm asked a question." He went to his books, picked one and brought it too her, finding the page his out of proportion hands were looking for. Bo watched, half crazy, and the other hungry and sleep deprived. He stopped at a page, sighed and showed her. The page was full of a man, holding a cane in a long black cloak. His hair wild in the wind, his eyes coloured, glowing just like her own. His other hand cast over a woman, who looked remarkably like Tamsin, who was wearing a long cape type cloak over her white old fashioned blouse, and riding trousers. Her hands placed firmly on a sword, wings breaking the page either side of her back. The man stared at her, smiling. She smiled too. Bo watched the image as if it were real and in front of her, the image screamed at her, making her fight or flight response kick in again. She was not used to being under so much stress and pressure. Bo looked to the left of the double parchment, the text simular to Tamsin's necklace. The Ox head staring at her in the centre. She didn't understand the words but knew straight away it was not good news.

"Who is he Trick?" Bo asked, fixating on the mans eyes.

"Some call him Odin, others call him the Wanderer...I know him as Scarlet, the man who brought death to the world. He came way before my time, I met him near his death bed before he disappeared. Many thought he was dead but legend says he cannot die, he is some kind of Demi god if you believe in that sort of thing. If I were a believer in gods, I would not call him a Demi god, but a real God. This man carries the power of life and death in his wake. He feeds on death, life giving and war." Trick said. "This language, I can't decode, as I said it's way before my time."

"I saw him." Bo whispered, still watching the image, she felt his eyes all over her.

"Scarlet was here?" Trick dropped the book.

"Yes." Bo saw the horror in Trick, his small body began to shake.

"Bo we need to leave. This is serious. If you saw Scarlet it can mean only one thing, he is back and he will need to feed. Bo this is the beginning of a war, a war that will tear the Fae and the humans apart. This man lives without laws, rules, morals of any kind. And I am pretty sure I have a good idea of where Tamsin is, she's a Valkyrie."

"What?" Bo asked standing up. Trick didn't speak, he just pointed to Scarlet's' warrior.

**Tamsin**

She stared at herself in the mirror, her hair pulled back at the top and curled around the sides, the way she liked it. Her cape clipped into her golden chain, and she tucked her blouse into her riding trousers. The room she was in was dark, the main feature wall long with one solid mirror running the length of it. From every corner Tamsin could see herself. Whilst she dressed herself in the clothes Scarlet had left on her plush golden rimmed bed, she thought about the honour he had bestowed upon her. To be his warrior, to follow him boldly into battle, to fight the great war, to fulfil her destiny. It was all perfect. There was just one issue, Bo. That was all she could think about, her sweet face filled her thoughts. It had only been a week, but they had been intense, first the meeting something drew them together, made everything they did together millions of times better and strengthened them somehow as if they had known each other for ever. Tamsin steadied herself, but all she wanted aside from the honour of her duty was Bo's hands all over her own. Tamsin's own hand ran down her chest slowly, to her stomach, to her hips, to her core.

There was a knock at the door.

Tamsin snapped out of Bo's transcendental force. She went to the door, put her hand on the handle, her other on the sword in her sheath and opened the door. Scarlet was standing there in a black cloak, Raven feathers sprouting up, his hair naturally spiked at the edges by the ears but smooth on the top, his eyes were dark, wise, but old, in fact he was slightly leaning over in his age. He had lived for hundreds of millennia, and was coming to the end of his life cycle. Tamsin took out her sword, smiled at him in the most humble and respectable way, she knelt on her knee and dug her sword end into the grey floor in submission.

"He cometh to take the land, He cometh to take my soul, He cometh to purify me, He cometh to rule."

Tamsin chanted to him. His eyes glowed Blue and he softly put his strong hand on her shoulder tilting his head to her.

"My warrior, you have one job left to finish." Tamsin look at him frowning, what had she forgotten, what had she not finished. "Save her." He said simply. Tamsin stopped frowning for a second, then continued. Half of her was in great joy at the prospect of Bo being with her, but the other knew what he really meant.

"How am I meant to persuade her?" She said, getting up from her knee, putting her sword away and bowing slightly.

"Just try, she will come through, she has too. It had been written." The man reminded her of a person called Lochlyn she used to know, he was the Ash until he was killed in a horrible fight against a thing called the Garuda. The charisma, but with little effort, the simple wording causing so much meaning.

"I don't think she will like the idea." Tamsin wanted Bo, but it was not right, Bo would never choose her over her family. Bo would never choose war over life...or would she. Tamsin clutched her fists, and tensed at the thought.

"Don't argue with me!" At his command the room shook, dust fell from the roof and painting plummeted to the ground. Tamsin covered her ears, practically going deaf at the sudden probing noise.

"Yes master, it will be done."


	7. Chapter 6 Odin

**Bo**

Every weapon from her box that she could manage was pushed into the trunk of her car, swords, daggers, brass knuckles and her most prized possession a picture of her family. Kenzi, Lauren, Dyson and Trick. All of them were the closest thing she had. She hadn't met her mother or father, but something always told her it would be a bad idea to get mixed up in the very people that gave up on her in the first place. Her Camero roared into existence, powering down the street tyre marks skidding on the tarmac. Bo stared in her rear view mirror making sure no one was watching as she sped around the corner rushing to the school. The Dal was closed on weekends, all the students were allowed out, but could stay in their dorms. The classrooms were off limits except by appointment. Bo parked up the car, grabbed her leather jacket and black fingerless gloves and slammed the door. With a beep the car locked, she half jogged down the main path to the giant doors and quickly rushed through. Freshly mowed grass filled her nose and she felt at ease in all her chaotic thoughts. The door was rough on her soft hands as she pushed in, stepping onto the hard ancient rock floor. Her foot falls echoing in the hall, the eternal tapping of the pixies fingers on the keys were not there, instead a sign saying that they will be back on Monday. The glass doors opened themselves as though the building new her power and force.

"Trick I need you." Bo burst into Trick's office, Dr Lauren Lewis stood aside a desk of papers, reading through some exam questions her hand poised half way through turning a pager. Her head looked up and she smiled at Bo. Dyson stood in a corner playing with a ancient maps globe spinning it in its holder. Trick was sat nervously writing in his journal.

"Hey Bo." Lauren said coming over to hug Bo, they both embraced and stepped back slowly, Bo still holding Lauren's arms. The pressure in her head seemed to relax.

"How was Sweden?" Bo asked, letting go in a friendly manner.

"Oh it was fantastic, I swam with Killer Whales for a project they were working on, regrowing whole limbs from just a few stem cells in no time at all, whales without fins suddenly found themselves growing new ones in a week! Amazing work-"

"I love it when you geek out." Bo said, winking and walked over to Dyson and hugging him too, she looked to the floor. Even just a few days felt like decades when she was away from her family. Trick stopped writing a constant strain on his face. Dyson smiled, and continued playing with the globe staring at all the magical places he has been with his travels.

"Tamsin?" Trick asked. He stood up, Dyson stopped playing, Lauren put the paper down and came over to the desk followed by Dyson.

"Something strange happened, I told you Trick, but the rest don't know." Bo said, standing in a serious manner her voice not wavering.

"What's happened?" Dyson asked, Lauren returned her face to serious also, staring with anticipation for what would come next. Trick gritted his teeth and tensed his jaw, but remained silent.

"Tamsin, she is gone. Miss Valkirk the new History teacher-" Bo realised no one had the same connection to her that she did. "-anyway it doesn't matter, we are friends and we were in the Morrigans office and there was this deafening sound, it was like my ears were burning and my ear drums bursting. Tamsin was taken guys, she was taken by a man they call Scarlet, or Odin or the Wanderer or something. The name doesn't matter but what does is that this guy is really bad news.

"Baba-ye-ga bad?" Dyson asked concerned.

"Worse than the Garuda."

"And that's badass-bad!" Kenzi said as she walked into the room. "Trick called me."

"Exactly Kenz, this guy is bad news and he took Tamsin. She is something like Odin's warrior?"

"Did you just saw Odin's warrior?" Lauren asked.

"Could that sentence be mistaken for some other sentence?" Bo said, Lauren blushed a little and stopped, feeling Da Ja Vu.

"This man, Scarlet could mean and probably will be the end to the world as we know it. The end of the Fae, the end of the humans, the end of all of us. This man feeds off of war, corruption, devastation. He is before my time, I barely know anything but what I can gather from legends." Trick stated, worriedly rubbing his hands.

"I've heard of him, a Light elder used to talk of him when he forgot to take his medication. Scarlet scared even the toughest and most resilient Fae." Lauren added. "Hold on I have something." Lauren pulled out a book that Trick missed after looking on the shelves at the back of the dark cramped room. "There is a tale in here of a man they called the God, but it was mistranslated I think, I think they are actually talking about Odin. Its Arabic but I can translate." Lauren began looking at the text getting a feel for the words before she began. Dyson, Trick and Bo all stood together waiting for the tale to begin. Lauren cleared her throat and started.

"_Billions of moons ago a man stood and began the world. In His left hand he created life form grains of sand; men, women, children, and animals. In his right hand He created land, mountains, grass, and oceans. From His mouth he spat into the oceans, and life was created again, except these animals were bound to water. He clapped His hands and the world began, like a boat pushed out to sea to sail. After many Full Moons He became restless and starving, the world He created took his own life. He was more important than the lives He created. He created one more life, a Warrior to destroy the world. He became hungry and ate it in one mouthful His warrior supplying the plate. From this day He was cursed to never be satisfied in hunger, He would die with a full stomach feeling empty. His warrior was banished, for He believed she has cursed Him. The warrior would wander without a space to rest, whilst the man created worlds just to destroy them." _

Bo stood still, Dyson's hand was on his chin rubbing and thinking. Lauren looked at the book and the image it portrayed a man with bright eyes looking down on a world that was flat with life running away for he would eat it.


End file.
